User blog:So-Pro Warrior/The Jedi Order vs. The Green Lantern Corps
Season 2 has arrived! (Even though this isn't the first episode since the first was actually Master Chief vs. Commander Shepard) and to kick things off it's time for these two groups of Peace and Justice Protector's to go head to head! The Jedi Order The ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the light side of the Force VS! The Green Lantern Corps The inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form across the Universe When these two groups of Peacekeepers from different universes collide the question will be asked... '' '' The Protectors of Peace and Justice The Jedi Order The Jedi Order, later known as the Old Jedi Order and referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became the most famous of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from the Sith, wielders of the dark side of the Force. Weapons and Abilities Primary Weapon= The Lightsaber Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Various Forms and Styles created for Lightsaber Combatants *Form 1: Shii-Cho **Form I lightsaber combat was wild and raw, **Relied on deliberate tactics **Primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes **Extension of traditional sword-fighting styles **Retained the basics of attacks, parries, and body zones established by such ancient methods **Encouraged deliberate tactics, calling for continuous, step-by-step advancement while cutting off the opponent's angles **Shii-Cho was specialized towards engaging multiple opponents, the wide, sweeping motions being ideally suited towards attacking numerous adversaries *Form 2: Makashi **most dueling-centric of the seven forms **primary purpose was to serve as a counter to the first form **relied on precision swordplay to counter the sweeping movements demonstrated by Shii-Cho, **heavy focus on protecting one's weapon to avoid being disarmed **emphasized fluid motion and anticipation of a weapon being swung at its target, and so required very fluid movements of both the blade and the body **Timing, accuracy, and skill, rather than strength, were relied-upon to defeat one's opponent *Form 3: Soresu **purpose of the Soresu form was to counter blaster-wielding opponents **Became the most defensive of the seven forms **Utilized tight moves, subtle dodges and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving the duelist less exposed to ranged fire **utilized motions that occurred very close to the body, in an attempt to achieve near-total protection and expend as little energy as possible while executing moves **stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired **technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner nearly invincible **involved preparation for prolonged battles where the user observed and learned as much as possible about their opponent's or opponents' technique while engaged in combat *Form 4: Ataru **aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed **Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks **By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations (including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda) **Could perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents **The standard components of Form IV focused on application of and smooth transition between the three axes of rotation in a three-dimensional space; the su ma **Specifically, the jung su ma (spinning), ton su ma (somersaults), and en su ma(cartwheels **Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air **Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air **A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind *Form 5: Shien / Djem So **Form V was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so **It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II **Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents **Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So **Classic Form V, Shien was developed first **Known as the "Perseverance Form", Shien was designed to protect against enemy blaster fire and strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks **With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability **Whereas Shien specialized in blast-deflection, the more advanced Djem So focused on lightsaber dueling **Utilized a combination of blocks and parries **Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks **Rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense **Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries **Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter *Form 6: Niman **Niman, the dual-blade style **Attempted to balance all elements of lightsaber combat, combining the techniques from Forms that came before into a less intensely demanding combat style **In practice, Form VI was a combination of older forms (Forms I, III, IV, and V), and all of them in moderation **In the blending, much of the individuality was lost, but the strengths were spread evenly, and there was little weakness in it **Due to its "jack-of-all-trades" nature, the success of this form was largely dependent on the practitioner's intuition, improvisation, and creativity in combat rather than the rote responses derived from other forms *Form 7: Juyo/Vaapad *Juyo **Juyo was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." **The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat **Skilled combatants with Juyo were said by Jedi Master Vrook Lamar to be able to "eviscerate a lone enemy." **According to the Sith Lord Darth Traya, the form was both chaotic and erratic, with a heavy focus on offense *Vaapad **Vaapad was described as more than a fighting style; it was a state of mind that led through the penumbra of the dark side, requiring the user to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning **The practitioner of Vaapad would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming them into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent **The form's attacks appeared to be unconnected, its motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer |-| Abilities= The Force The Force was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Known as the Way in ancient times, the Force was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Unifying Force, and the Living Force. The first two aspects were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. The latter two aspects were defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Unifying Force essentially embraced space and time in its entirety while the Living Force dealt with the energy of living things. Though the Force was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a different path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that used it, and drew energy from their emotions. Some beings, particularly the Sith, believed that the dark side of the Force was more powerful than the light, though it was possible that the dark side was just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Others thought of the Force as an entity capable of intelligent thought, almost as a sort of deity. Anakin Skywalker, who was believed to have been conceived by the Force itself, may have shared this belief; if this was indeed the case, it would add credence towards the view of the Force as a sentient entity. Though the Force was thought to flow through every living thing, its power could only be harnessed by beings described as "Force-sensitive." This Force-sensitivity was correlated with, and sometimes attributed to, a high count of internal microorganisms called midi-chlorians that were found in a Force-sensitive's blood: the higher the count, the greater the being's potential Force ability, though there were some exceptions to this rule. Force-sensitive beings were able to tap into the Force to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability was described as having a strong Force "aura". Known light side Force powers and techniques Light side powers were the Force powers that the user accessed through the Force's light side. The Jedi used them for protection, increasing physical and mental capacities, and for defense. They could also inspire and increase the resolve of allies. Certain light side powers could also be used offensively, but did not directly cause physical harm. *Force Speed **Allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds for a brief time **Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration **The increased speed of the Force-user enabled the individual to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack more quickly with greater accuracy *Force Cloak **also known as Force camouflage **was a rarely seen Force talent involving the manipulation of light and sound waves to render a practitioner **virtually invisible to the naked eye **Rendered the person invisible to visual and audio detection *Force Stealth **Used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives *Force Sight **enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls **Most objects, including doors and walls, appeared translucent, allowing to see through them **They could not perceive colors but could distinguish organics (even dead) and their alignment from the surrounding environment by their characteristic aura *Farsight **the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force **Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action **Farsight could also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves his opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle **Sometimes, if the Jedi was in meditation for long enough, in farsight, their spirit could leave their body for a limited amount of time, making their spirit able to go where they please. This was used for reconnaissance in a hostile place *Force Empathy **Involved picking up impressions of an individual's emotional state *Telepathy **Ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals *Force Sense **used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, **impending danger and the presence of the dark side **Jedi and other Force-users would use this ability to sense impending danger, allowing the Force to warn them of a threat **Jedi could sense the location of hidden beings or enemies from a distance, and through barriers, allowing them to find, engage or avoid a being *Telekinesis **the ability to lift or manipulate objects using the power of the Force **For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object did not matter **Telekinesis had an extraordinary number of applications, including the following Force powers: ***Move Object ***Force Pull ***Force Disarm ***Force Push ***Force Whirlwind ***Force Wave ***Force Repulse ***Force Throw ***Force Choke ***Force Grip ***Saber Throw ***Levitation *Force Jump **Used to augment the user's natural leaping ability *Mind Trick/Mind Controls **influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures **most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information **It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies **Other Applications ***Force Persuasion ***Force Projection *Force Deflection *Force Listening *Force Barrier *Precognition/Danger Sense *Psychometry *Shatterpoint *Tapas *Alter Environment *Animal Friendship *Battlemind *Combustion *Electric Judgement *Force Blinding *Force Healing *Force Orb *Force Protection **Force Defend **Force Absorb **Protection Bubbles *Force Stun **Force Stasis **Force Stasis Field *Force Valor *Malacia *Plant Surge *Revitalize For More Information *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_power#Universal *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_power#Light |-| 250px-KnightingCeremony-CW21.jpg|Jedi wielding their Lightsabers 250px-The_Force.png|The Force in use The Veterans Mace Windu= Mace Windu was a male Korun Jedi Master of legendary status who was the Master of the Order in the days leading up to the Battle of Geonosis, after which he gave the title to Grand Master Yoda. Hailing from the world of Haruun Kal, Mace Windu served as one of the last members of the Jedi High Council before the Great Jedi Purge. Serving on the Council, Windu was often regarded as second only to the Grand Master Yoda, though Windu was eight centuries Yoda's junior. Windu's wisdom and power were considered legendary by many, as were the weight of his words. Widely considered one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order, Windu created Vaapad, the modern seventh form of lightsaber combat which he mastered. He was the only practitioner of the form who did not fall to the dark side. Windu served the Jedi Order his entire life, training several Jedi, including Depa Billaba and Echuu Shen-Jon. It was Master Windu who led two hundred and twelve Jedi into combat at the Battle of Geonosis and slew the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. He continued to serve the Republic throughout the Clone Wars, often on the frontlines of fierce fighting, where he led Republic forces as a High Jedi General. He would distinguish himself across many battlefronts, most notably on Dantooine, though he would distinguish himself on Ryloth, Null, Boz Pity and Haruun Kal amongst others. |-| Plo Koon= Plo Koon was a Kel Dor male from the planet Dorin who became a Jedi Master and a lifetime member of the Jedi High Council, holding the position from after the Stark Hyperspace War to the end of the Galactic Republic in 19 BBY. During the Clone Wars, Koon served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, leading soldiers in campaigns, fighting on Geonosis and at Kaliida Shoals amongst others. Koon was also an accomplished starfighter pilot. Accompanying Master Windu to Geonosis as part of a massive task force of Jedi, the group charged across the plains of Geonosis to rescue Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala. Dueling his way through legions of battle droids at the Petranaki arena, Koon joined with Councilor Mundi and several other Jedi in raiding the Droid Control Ship that appeared to control all of the droids on the planet. Unfortunately for them, the CIS had a backup control device, and Koon and Mundi were captured. They were marched to the execution arena where the surviving Jedi awaited a seemingly imminent death. Koon was rescued from certain death by the newly discovered Grand Army of the Republic, a secret clone army developed for the Republic without the authorization of the Senate or the High Council. Plo Koon would rally his new troops on the fields outside the arena, leading them into the first battle of the Clone Wars. Returning to the Temple on Coruscant to beginning planning war strategy and military movements, Koon was made a General with in the Grand Army and given control of a fleet of ships. One of his most distinctive early commands was the Battle of Brentaal IV, where he advised Shaak Ti and Agen Kolar from orbit, leading the Republic to victory over Commander Shogar Tok. Serving alongside Master Gallia on many early missions, they rescued Senator Bail Organa from pirates and aided Jedi Skywalker and Master Mundi in locating Master Kenobi and ARC trooper Alpha-17 on Varonat. Powers and Abilities Plo Koon was a powerful Jedi Master and the Sith Lord Darth Maul considered him to be one of the greatest Jedi warriors of his time though they never dueled one another. Koon was a master of telekinesis, and could move objects without having to face them. He also used a forbidden Force technique called Electric Judgment. To many Jedi, this seemed to be too close to the Force lightning employed by the enemies of the Jedi—the fearsome Sith Lords. He wore talons over his fingertips, allowing him to further augment his already considerable Force powers. Plo Koon possessed an extensive knowledge of the physical sciences. In particular, he used his expert knowledge of physics along with the Force to alter the environment—the resourceful Jedi could create small whirlwinds as well as a dense fog over a limited area, freeze tiny rivers and lakes, and raise or lower the temperature of his surroundings enough to incapacitate an opponent. In addition to the Jedi, Koon also belonged to the Baran Do, a Force sect predating the Jedi from his homeworld of Dorin, as members of his family had been over the centuries. As such, he was a master of a number of their techniques, such as ayna-seff. Possessing great strength, Koon was a master of hand-to-hand combat. He was also a master of the fifth form of lightsaber combat, Djem So. Master Plo was considered amongst the most skilled swordsman in the Jedi Order, being capable of fending off even Asajj Ventress while being encumbered by a broken arm. He was also trained in the use of Ataru. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ayna-seff *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_V:_Shien_/_Djem_So *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_IV:_Ataru |-| Kit Fisto= Kit Fisto was a renowned male Nautolan Jedi Master in the waning years of the Galactic Republic. In 41 BBY he took Bant Eerin as his Padawan. He later trained Nahdar Vebb as his Padawan to knighthood as well. During the Clone Wars, he served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, as well as a member of the Jedi High Council. Fisto participated in and survived the Battle of Geonosis and led a team in the assault during the Battle of Mon Calamari. Fisto was also present at Kamino, where he pushed the limits of the Jedi Code with his relationship with fellow Jedi Aayla Secura, whose life he saved during the battle. On a mission to recapture Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Fisto came face to face with General Grievous, nearly defeating the Jedi killer. However, the tide of the battle changed when Grievous activated his personal droid bodyguards and then slew Fisto's newly Knighted former Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. At the height of the Clone Wars, he assisted Obi-Wan Kenobi on Ord Cestus and subsequently dueled with Asajj Ventress in order to stop the manufacturing of the Jedi Killer droids. Finally, after years of being considered for a seat on the Jedi Council, Fisto was appointed to the august body due to his exemplary achievements during the Clone Wars. As the war continued, Fisto was appointed to the Jedi Council. He was later dispatched with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to Cato Neimoidia on a mission to capture Nute Gunray, who barely escaped the encounter with the three famous Jedi. During the Battle of Coruscant, Fisto aided in the aerial battle against the Separatist invasion forces. Powers and Abilities A master practitioner of Shii-Cho, Kit Fisto was considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. His mastery of the form was advanced, and he applied it in many battles and duels, always with his trademark smile. He went head to head with many of the most dangerous adversaries of the Clone Wars and survived. A notable opponent was Grievous, whom Fisto almost defeated, as Form I's specialization against multiple foes, or in this case, multiple weapons, was well-suited to holding off the four lightsabers Grievous' bizarre mechanical anatomy allowed him to wield.Fisto's quick thinking and speedy reflexes enabled him to recognize vulnerable body zones on his opponents and react immediately, as shown when he cut off Grievous' legs and later one of his hands during their duels. His versatility with Shii-Cho was such that he could ably apply it towards the usage of dual-blades, or even lightwhips. Fisto's lightsaber contained two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse that allowed the blade to operate underwater. Having been trained as a Jedi Consular, Master Fisto was adept in the use of the Force. For instance, he was capable of creating and manipulating water currents through use of the Force for both offensive and defensive purposes. Fisto developed his own Force technique from this ability, aptly named the Force water orb, which he used during the battle of Mon Calamari. He was the only known practitioner of this power, having created it himself. He also possessed an acute olfactory sense, allowing him to read the emotions of other sentients. Fisto was also skilled in the use of Force speed and on Ord Cestus, his Force enhanced speed baffled even Obi-Wan Kenobi's experienced gaze. Fisto was also an extremely skilled swimmer and honed his Jedi abilities to take advantage of his amphibious origins, making him a lethal foe underwater as well as on land. Also, he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, holding his own against Riff Tamson in an underwater brawl. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_I:_Shii-Cho *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Consular |-| Shaak Ti= Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. As a Jedi Councilor, Master Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Master Ti was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the feared General Grievous. Master Ti was known to have dueled and defeated one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was assigned to protect the Jedi Temple in the final days of the war as the threat of the hidden Dark Lord of the Sith became clear. Powers and Abilities Regarded as a Master of legendary power and strength in the Force, Shaak Ti was a humble woman whose preference for negotiations did not detract from her prowess with a lightsaber. A natural fighter, Ti preferred to focus her energies into the studies of a Jedi Consular, focusing in the fields of diplomacy and healing. One of Ti's greatest gifts was her ability to commune with nature more deeply then most Jedi of the era. Able to control fauna and direct them with her will, she coupled this with the Consitor Sato technique, which enabled her to alter the environment. Aside from her mastery of the Force, Shaak Ti was well versed in several forms of lightsaber combat. Considered one of the finest swordswomen of the era, her colleagues regarded her as one of the most cunning warriors of the day. A practitioner of both the Makashi and Ataru forms, Ti was described as being incredibly gracefully, a trait that was amplified by her exotic pigmentation and coloring. While Ti preferred these two forms, she was well trained in all of the standard forms, utilizing Jar'Kai techniques during the Great Jedi Purge and wielding dual blades. Infusing her weapon with the Force, she would throw her enemy off their feet by plunging her sabers into the ground and sending Force tremors through the soil. Easily fighting in crowds, Ti was aided in clearly perceiving her surroundings by the hollow spaces in her cranial horns, or montrals. Gathering information ultrasonically, they allowing her to speed up her movements faster and with more accuracy than most other Jedi. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Surge *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_II:_Makashi *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_IV:_Ataru *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jar%27Kai |-| Aayla Secura= Aayla Secura, born Aaylas'ecura, was a Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Master in the later days of the Republic, who served with distinction as a General during the Clone Wars. She served as a Padawan under the tutelage of Quinlan Vos, and later, Vos' own master Tholme. Both Secura and Vos survived a brush with the dark side early in their Jedi training, though she later proved herself worthy of knighthood. After Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Knight, the Clone Wars broke out, and she was one of many Jedi to participate in the First Battle of Geonosis. She served in various campaigns, surviving such infamous battles as those on Hypori and Kamino. Indeed, such were her achievements that Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Master near the beginning of the conflict. As a Jedi Master, Aayla Secura led the Republic war efforts at Quell and was instrumental in the defense of Kamino and later Maridun. Powers and Abilities Aayla Secura was trained as a Jedi Guardian, leading her to focus more on her combat skills, becoming an impressively skilled fighter. She mastered the fourth form of lightsaber combat, Ataru, and had some skill in Form V, as well as being a practitioner of Jar'Kai. Secura's lightsaber skills allowed her to survive the battle of Geonosis, hold her own against General Grievous and overpower the skilled bounty hunter Aurra Sing in a duel. In addition to her combat skills, Secura was very skilled in stealth and infiltration which she learned from Quinlan Vos and Tholme. Secura also had some skill with Force cloak, which was a hard to learn ability that some masters couldn't complete. She was also known to use her beauty and Force powers to seduce people into giving information. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Guardian |-| Obi-Wan Kenobi= Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was the mentor of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, training both in the ways of the Force. He had a long and tumultuous career that helped shape the fate of the entire galaxy. Born in 57 BBY on Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Jedi apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn and traveled on many missions with him. During the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, Kenobi became the first Jedi in approximately 1,000 years to defeat a Sith Lord in combat when he defeated Darth Maul during the Second Battle of Theed, yet lost his master in the same duel. In 22 BBY, Kenobi found the Clone army on Kamino, and he was captured and almost executed in the Petranaki arena on Geonosis, along with Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala. The newly arrived clone troopers rescued them, but the following battle began the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Kenobi fought during many battles of the Clone Wars, and was one of the last members of the Jedi High Council. Even after his apprentice became a Jedi Knight, Kenobi and Skywalker fought together many times, becoming a widely renowned pair. Kenobi earned the sobriquet "The Negotiator" through his charm and calm demeanor as well as the quiet threat of his abilities with a lightsaber. During the war, an old enemy returned to haunt Kenobi: Darth Maul, the murderer of Qui-Gon Jinn. With aid of his brother, Savage Opress, the revived Sith Lord went to create a criminal empire, all the while plotting revenge on his most despised adversary. Kenobi clashed blades with Maul on occasion across the galaxy. He was devastated as Maul slew the Jedi's past love interest, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, in cold blood, yet remained strong throughout the conflict. Powers and Abilities *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Obi-Wan_Kenobi#Lightsaber_training *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Obi-Wan_Kenobi#Force_powers *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Obi-Wan_Kenobi#Other_abilities The Green Lantern Corps The Green Lantern Corps are an inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form, established thousands of years ago by the Guardians. Officers are chosen for their ability to overcome great fear and given a power ring fueled by the strength of their willpower, the mightiest weapon in the universe. They have two representatives for all of the 3600 sectors in the known universe, their headquarters located centrally on the planet Oa. Weapons and Abilities Primary Weapon= The Green Lantern Power Ring A Green Lantern Ring, also known as a Power Ring, is a piece of jewelry that grants the wearer incredible and incomprehensible powers and abilities by harnessing willpower. They are considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Depending on the skill and willpower of the wearer, it can do almost anything. All power rings need periodic recharging. The process is not instantaneous so many Green Lanterns recite an oath while the ring charges. The oath is not required to charge the ring, but is recited to reaffirm the person's commitment to the Green Lantern Corps, and to measure the time it takes the ring to charge. |-| Abilities= Bright Green Energy Conduit: The rings use pure energy supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of bright green light. This energy is the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Rot Lop Fan, from a race without eyes, perceives it as the sound "F-Sharp" and his 'ring' is actually a bell. A Green Lantern's ring, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: *'Energy Projection' *'Force Field' *'Energy Constructs' *'Phasing' *'Environmental Playback' *'Invisibility & Light Refraction' *'Energy Twin' *'Energy Absorption' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps' *'Time Travel' *'Limited Cellular Regeneration' *'Electromagnetic Scanning' *'Galactic Encyclopedia' *'Universal Translator' *'Material Alteration' *'Ring Duplication' *'Emergency Beacon' *'Homing Beacon' *'Mind Alteration' *'Pocket Dimension' *'Security Protocol' *'Preset Conditions' *'Thought Relay' http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Ring#Powers Weaknesses *'Mental Instability Protocol': Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring, rendered useless. *'Yellow Impurity': Formerly, the rings were unable to directly affect yellow. Now, a wearer can bypass this if they can 'accept fear', which is personified by the color yellow. Rookie Lanterns are more susceptible to fear and thus vulnerable to the color yellow. *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. *'Vibrational Interference': If a vibration from a device is set to a certain speed, it causes the ring to function only in miniature, so that if the user wanted to make hands to grab something, the hands would be too small to grab it. A clock has been seen to do this. *'Red Power Rings': Red Power Rings can dissolve the energy from a Green Power Ring. |-| GreenLanternRing.jpg|The Green Lantern Ring green_lantern_movie_photo_09-hal-jordan-with-gun.jpg|The Green Lantern Ring has the ability to make a weapon out of whatever the wearer is thinking The Veterans |-| Kilowog= Kilowog was a geneticist and one of the Bolovaxians most brilliant minds. He hailed from the planet Bolovax Vik, which was one of the most crowded worlds in the universe; it had sixteen billion residents with a communal mind. After the previous Lantern, Branwilla, died, Kilowog was chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps. It was a great honor, but it meant leaving Bolovax Vik and going into space on missions; this was tantamount to exile for a Bolovaxian. Nevertheless, Kilowog carried out his duties with pride. He would go on to be one of the Corps' best recruiters and trainers. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Bolovax Vik was destroyed. His ring automatically protected Kilowog, but not his people. Acting quickly, he placed all sixteen billion life energies into his ring. By sheer force of his will, they survived until Kilowog found a suitable planet to release his people. Sadly, the planet was soon destroyed by Sinestro. Kilowog could not rescue them again. He was now alone and lonely for good. Along with some other Green Lantern's, Kilowog was assigned to the planet Earth, where he spent some time in the Soviet Union. Powers and Abilities Powers *Bolovaxian Physiology: As a Bolovaxian, Kilowog naturally has an enhanced physiology. *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability *Communal Mind Link: He could also join his mind with other Bolovaxians. Abilities *Indomitable Will *Leadership *Mechanical Aptitude *Science |-| Tomar-Re= Tomar-Re was a scientist on the planet Xudar before joining the Green Lantern Corps. He became a pivotal member of the Corps, training new members, like Arisia, and serving in the Honor Guard. He investigated reports of abuses of power by Sinestro on Korugar. He was close friends with Abin Sur, Green Lantern of neighboring sector 2814. Tomar's most famous mission while serving in the Corps dealt with the planet Krypton. Krypton, a planet in Sector 2813, was growing increasingly unstable. It was due to explode, caused by internal pressures deep inside the planet's core. Tomar-Re sought to use a rare compound called Stellarium to absorb some of the tectonic pressure, thus saving the Kryptonians. He gathered the compound, and was en route to Krypton when a yellow solar flare blinded him, and forced him to drop the stellarium. He quickly recovered, but discovered he was blind. He gathered what little stellarium he could without his sight, and proceeded towards Krypton. He was closing in when his vision started to clear. The first thing he saw upon his sight returning was Krypton exploding. The Guardians of the Universe recovered Tomar and brought him back to Oa, where he healed and rested. |-| Galius Zed= Galius Zed was an alien and one of the more outspoken members of the Green Lantern Corps. This quick-tempered and outspoken member of the Corps is always first to volunteer for a mission. His teammates are inspired by his passion and determination in battle. Physically, he distinguished himself from other Lanterns by his over-sized cranium which comprised the bulk of his body mass. Like others of his race, Galius Zed did not possess a chest or abdominal area and his arms and legs extended directly from his head. He also had a third leg which protrudes from the back of his enormous head. Always eager for a fight, Galius Zed believed the Guardians had betrayed the Green Lantern Corps when he learned of the existence of a special Oan power ring which was impervious to the color yellow. He recalled all of the good Corps members who had died due to weaponry colored yellow and personally held the Guardians accountable for failing to provide them with adequate protection. Powers and Abilities Powers *Alien Physiology: Galius Zed comes from a race of beings who live on a high gravity planet in a high intensity galaxy. Such incredible pressure makes Galius and his people immensely powerful bodies despite their appearances. *Superhuman Strength: Extremely physically strong due to his life in his high gravity galaxy. *Superhuman Durability: His head is said to be as hard as granite. Abilities *Indomitable Will |-| Boodikka= At three centuries of age, the warrior Boodikka of the planet Bellatrix was originally recruited by the sphere-like Chaselon of Barrio III to join the then-reconstituted Green Lantern Corps. Not long before, Boodikka had belonged to something called the Bellatrix Bombers, a group of female mercenaries for hire by to clear the spaceways of hostile forces. The Bellatrix Bombers had broken up at some point of time, the majority of the team apparently having been killed along the way. Initially, Hal Jordan was dismayed and otherwise put off by Boodikka's inherently aggressive attitude. Despite this, Kilowog, a renowned trainer in the Corps -- the first trainer of Jordan himself -- was only too eager to train someone so challenging and gave her his recommendation as a candidate. Jordan, it seemed, did indeed reject her. Things moved quickly at this point, and Boodikka soon found herself thrust into battle with Star Sapphire. She and the rest of the Corps joined in the fight against Hal's one-time love, the mercenary Flicker, and an entire Teban convoy. Some time later, new recruits of the Green Lantern Corps were shown the Book of Oa, a book kept by the Guardians of the Universe that told tales of Green Lanterns past, present, and future. They learned stories which would help them be better Green Lanterns. Kilowog spent time with the recruits, telling them more stories of the Corps during their training. The new members had this training disrupted when they went to Earth to help free Hal Jordan from the influence of the villain Eclipso. They were no match for the eclipsed Jordan and Star Sapphire. Eclipso managed to escape the Corps and soon they returned to Oa. Guy Gardner was awarded a ring by the Guardians of the Universe to act as temporary Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. She would quickly prove to be a skilled power ring wielder, a worthwhile addition to the Green Lantern Corps. Nevertheless, her problem with authority would pose a continuing problem in the Corps. She was often at odds with Kreon of Tebis, another new recruit to the Corps. As the former Chieftain of the Teban battle fleet, he was used to discipline and military precision. Their infighting had even jeopardized Oa and the Guardians during a Qwardian invasion. Powers and Abilities Powers *Enhanced Strength and Speed Abilities *Indomitable Will: A hardened combatant, Boodikka is one of the stronger willed members of the Green Lantern Corps. Ideas such as truce or surrender are alien concepts to her. She will fight to her dying breath to achieve her goals. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Even before joining the Green Lantern Corps, Boodikka was a deadly martial combatant. Corps drill instructor Kilowog himself admitted that Boodikka was one of the most accomplished physical fighters he had ever seen. *Weaponry: During her years as a warrior and mercenary she learned how to use many different weapons and is adept in using new and different kinds. *Aerial Combat: As a member of the Bellatrix Bombers, Boodikka was an expert in piloting bomber crafts and aerial combat. |-| Katma Tui= Katma Tui hailed from the planet Korugar, in the area of space designated Sector 1417 by the Guardians of the Universe, the extraterrestrials from the planet Oa who oversaw and administrated the Green Lantern Corps. Korugar was also the home planet of the renegade former Green Lantern Sinestro, who used his Green Lantern powers to enslave his planet, and rule over them as a tyrant, unbeknownst to his Guardian superiors. Tui eventually led a rebellion against Sinestro, and even testified against him before the Guardians, who imprisoned Sinestro in the Antimatter Universe, on the planet Qward. Green Lantern Tomar-Re nominated Tui as Sinestro’s replacement as Green Lantern of Sector 1417, and Tui accepted. The people of Korugar, however, came to view the Green Lantern symbol as one of oppression and pain, and saw Tui as a monster for joining them. Tui was known among her people as “Katma Tui the Lost.” Tui went on to become an exemplary Green Lantern on a number of adventures, including a prison breakout on the Guardians’ prison planet, her struggle against the telepathic influence of the alien Ffa’rzz the Mocker, her kidnapping by a group of terrorists who mistook her for Hal Jordan’s love Carol Ferris, the war against Krona, Nekron, the Weaponers of Qward, and the Anti-Green Lantern Corps, her search for a Green Lantern for the area of space known as the Obsidian Deeps, her encounter with Rot Lop Fan, who would eventually fill that role, the defeat of the extra-dimensional entity known as Maaldor, who had cut off the Lanterns from the Main Battery on Oa that powered them, the battle against the Anti-Monitor, subsequent conflicts with Sinestro, etc. |-| John Stewart= John Stewart was an architect who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe as Hal Jordan's backup after Guy Gardner was seriously injured in a disaster. Although, Jordan objected after seeing that Stewart had a belligerent attitude to authority figures, the Guardians stood by their selection. Jordan complied and recruited and equipped Stewart with the standard uniform and power ring. To Jordan, Stewart's first mission began badly with the assignment of protecting a racist politician and Stewart took advantage of averting an accident to embarrass him in the process. However, Stewart soon proved his worth when an apparent African American assassin shot at the politician, but Stewart refused to intervene with Jordan to move in response to the attack. However, Stewart had good reasons for this apparent dereliction of duty when he stopped a gunman from killing a police officer in the outside parking lot at the event while Jordan was pursuing a decoy. When Jordan confronted Stewart for his actions, Stewart effectively explained the situation of the ruse and the fact the politician staged it for political advantage. With that adventure, Jordan concluded that Stewart was an excellent recruit after all. Powers and Abilities Powers *Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring John is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring John possesses the strength of a man his age,height and build who enages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. Abilities *Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Stewart's constructs are among the most powerful. The constructs he creates are never hallow with well thought out designs. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Indomitable Will *Leadership X-Factors Jedi Order - Green Lantern Corps 80 Training 70 ''' When it comes to the Training of the Jedi Order and Green Lantern Corps I have to give my edge to the Jedi Order. The Jedi are trained from a really young age pretty much when they’re just children. When a child is found to be force sensitive he or she would be brought to the Jedi Temple so they can begin their training to become a Jedi. They’re trained in Lightsaber Combat, and how to use the Force and then as they grow older and get more skilled they would become a Padawan and be placed under a more veteran Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who would teach them even more tricks, such as different forms of Lightsaber Combat or different Lightsaber styles and even more Force abilities. The Green Lantern Corps on the other hand is more mixed up, the Green Lantern Ring chooses those who have high willpower, however, those who are chosen can come from a variety of backgrounds from those who have police or military training to those who are just normal civilians. Sure they get training when they become a Lantern and that could be really tough training, but, in the end I have to give it to the Jedi due to how much more longer they are trained for. '''100 Combat Experience 100 Honestly this one is pretty much a tie. Both the Jedi and Green Lanterns fight against anyone who threatens peace and justice across their galaxy/universe. The Jedi and Green Lanterns have had to go up against Bounty Hunters, Armies, they’ve had to fight in wars, and then of course have always had to face off against their polar opposites, the Sith Order and Sinestro/Yellow Lantern Corps. 90 Leadership 90 Again I have to call this dead even. Both groups have great leaders who are able to lead their comrades into battle and have come up with great strategies to defeat their foes. 90 Discipline 90 ' Again this is another tie for both groups as both the Jedi and the Green Lanterns are both very well disciplined groups. Both having very strict rules and guidelines on how to deal with situations and only kill as a last resort. However both groups have also faced betrayal from within their own ranks. '''85 Versatility 90 ' This was a difficult one but in the end when it comes to who is more versatile I think that edge, goes to the Green Lantern Corps. Their Power Rings can pretty much be used for anything and everything from long range to close range combat, they can use it to protect themselves and fellow members, they can use it to fly, and as long as they have imagination and great willpower they can create a variety of constructs for a variety of situations. The Jedi are brought down by the Lightsaber due to the fact that while there are a variety of different Forms of Lightsaber Combat, most of them, are restricted to close range combat. However what brought their versatility up close to the Lanterns was the large variety of Force Abilities at their disposal. Battle Notes The Six Veterans will be Joined by Six More Jedi/Green Lanterns *2 Other Jedi Masters/Veteran Lanterns *3 Jedi Knights/Skilled Lanterns *and 1 Padawan/Recruit Lantern '''Battle Location So for this battle, the fight between the two groups will be taking place on a unknown planet to both groups. Every environment you can think of will be taking place on this planet at different locations and as such the members will be splitting up. Mountainous terrain with cave systems, snowy mountains with an incoming snow storm, a dense rainforest close to the ocean with a thunderstorm overhead, an advanced abandoned city in ruins, a desert with an incoming sandstorm and a canyon that will serve as cover from the sandstorm. There’s a lot of environmental factors that will need to be taken into account when the Jedi and Green Lanterns fight each other. How the Battle Will Work The two groups will split up into teams of three and go to four of the five environments *Shaak-Ti and Kit Fisto will go to the Rainforest close to the Ocean with a Jedi Knight and engage Gallius Zed, Boodikka, and a Skilled Lantern *Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fellow Jedi Master and the Jedi Padawan will engage John Stewart, a Veteran Lantern and a Rookie Lantern in the ruins of the city *Plo Koon and Aayla Secura along with the other Jedi Master will engage Tomar-Re, Katma Tui and the other Veteran Lantern at the Snowy Mountains *Finally Mace Windu with the other two Jedi Knights will fight Kilowog and the other two skilled Lanterns in the desert/canyon *The survivors of each of the encounters will then be teleported to the mountainous terrain where they will duke it out to see who is...the Deadliest Warrior Comparisons *Mace Windu vs. Kilowag *Plo Koon vs. Tomar Re *Kit Fisto vs. Galius Zed *Shaak Ti vs. Boodikka *Aayla Secura vs. Katma Tui *Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. John Stewart *The Lightsaber and The Force vs. The Power Ring and its Powers/Abilities Voting System *7+ Sentences or Very Good Comparisons=1 Vote *4-6 Sentences or Somewhat of a Good Comparison=1/2 Vote *Below 4 or Not a really good Comparison=Doesn't Count Personal Edges/Opinion Mace Windu vs. Kilowog *'Edge The Jedi Order: '''When it comes to Mace Windu against Kilowog I give my edge to Mace Windu. Both of them were known to be to be the best of their respective groups and while Kilowog will probably be able to take more hits and hit more harder then Mace Windu, what gives Windu the edge here is his speed AND his shatterpoint force ability. The ability that he used to defeat Darth Sidious himself. Kilowog is known for using mostly brute force when it comes to his fighting style and that is something that Mace Windu will easily counter with his impressive speed, skills in all forms of Lightsaber combat and mastery of the force, and the shatterpoint ability which will allow him to see Kilowog’s weakness. Kilowog’s will probably be hard to take down no matter what, but against the likes of Mace Windu, his brute strength will have no effect. '''Plo Koon vs. Tomar-Re' *'Edge The Jedi Order: '''Between Plo Koon and Tomar-Re, I give my edge to Plo Koon. Plo Koon just brings so much more to the fight when compared to Tomar-Re, Tomar-Re may be part of the Honor Guard which means he’s really skilled as a Green Lantern, but Plo Koon is a member of a Jedi Council and not just any council the Jedi HIGH Council. And Plo Koon is known for using the environment against his enemies and with where the fights going to be taking place no matter where he goes everything around him will and can be used as a weapon or hindrance against Tomar-Re. '''Kit Fisto vs. Gallius Zed' *'Edge the Jedi Order: '''Kit Fisto vs Gallius Zed, my edge goes to Kit Fisto unless Gallius’s head is made of something from the Star Wars universe that can resist a lightsaber, his head being stronger then granite isn’t going to do a whole lot against a Lightsaber. On the ground his short stubby legs will make him really slow compared to Kit Fisto meaning his only chance is in the air. But with his giant head, that makes him an even more bigger target for Fisto and his force powers, and when the battle moves into the water, Fisto will easily be able to defeat Gallius with no problem. '''Shaak-Ti vs. Boodikka' *'Edge Tie: '''Between Shaak-Ti and Boodikka, I actually have to call this battle Even. Boodikka is skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat as well as weaponry meaning that when things get really close between her and Shaak-Ti they’ll both be pretty even. If Boodikka manages to somehow disarm Shaak-Ti of her lightsaber then she’ll dominate Shaak-Ti in hand to hand combat, however what makes this battle even is Shaak-Ti’s ability to turn pretty much any and all plants into weapons against Boodikka meaning that in the Rain Forest Boodikka will have to worry about EVERYTHING around her. I honestly see a tie between these two as it could go either way for them. '''Aayla Secura vs. Katma Tui' *'Edge The Jedi Order: '''For Aayla Secura and Katma Tui, I give my edge to Aayla Secura as her skills with the lightsaber and the force especially her stealth skills and abilities will help her trump over Katma Tui. '''Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. John Stewart' *'Edge The Jedi Order: '''Obi-Wan against John Stewart and I call this one also Even. Both of them are well trained warriors and well versed in hand-to-hand combat. John may be an expert sniper but it’s not like Obi-Wan has gone off against expert snipers before. John Stewart having been a member of the Justice League means he’s faced off against a lot more DC villains but Obi-Wan has also had his fair share of deadly foes he’s gone up against. Honestly both of them are skilled and balance each other out in some areas I can’t make a call between them. '''The Lightsaber and The Force vs. The Power Ring and it's Powers/Abilities' *'Edge The Jedi Order: '''The Lightsaber and the Force, against the Power Ring and its abilities. Honestly, I can’t really decide between these two. They all have their pros and cons. The Power Ring for example can do a whole lot more depending on the Green Lantern’s imagination, but in confined spaces it loses that ability to...well...go big. When the battle’s outside in the wide open anything can be done but inside it’s kind of restricted. Another thing that brings it down is the downside of the fact that is has to be recharged, I’m not saying that veteran lanterns such as Kilowog and them would forget such a thing, but if the battle goes on for too long, or if perhaps by chance say the rookie lantern forgot to recharge the ring before heading out, or if the individual is on his or her just came from another mission prior, the Power Ring dies, the Lantern dies. The Power Ring can give the wearer the ability to fly and at incredible speeds, but again if the battle gets into confined spaces, it’s pretty much useless. When it comes to the Lightsaber it’s the opposite, in confined spaces, the Jedi will easily have the advantage and allow them to engage the lanterns in close quarters combat with their lightsabers and since each veteran is skilled in a variety of different lightsaber combat forms, they will be able to overpower the Lanterns who might not be as skilled. What really drives me more towards the Jedi winning the battle is the Force. There is just, SO much options the Force gives to the Jedi in combat, whether it’d be outside or inside. The Force can do just so much more compared to the Power Ring. It allows the Jedi to use the weather and environment against their foe, it allows them to sense attacks, it allows them to become more superhuman, it allows them to do so much compared to the Power Ring. And it has no restrictions. In all, I have...to give my edge to the Lightsaber and Force. The combination of the two balances things out with the Power Ring while doing just a bit more. Yes, the Power Ring can create ANYTHING but it all depends on the imagination of the wearer, if the wearer isn’t really that imaginative then there’s not a whole lot to do. The Force is not restricted by anything other then how well trained that Jedi is in different abilities of the Force and how powerful they can be. And when things get up close between the Lanterns and the Jedi the Lightsaber and the different forms will be able to out duel many of the Lanterns who might not be as good in sword fighting compared to the Jedi. Personal Opinion I have to give my edge to the '''Jedi Order'. While the Jedi only defend a Galaxy compared to the Green Lantern Corps who defend an ENTIRE universe. The fact that they are trained from such a young age and can do so much with the Force kinda beats out the Green Lanterns. The Green Lanterns come from a variety of backgrounds meaning that there are both trained warriors and then normal civilians, the civilians could take some time getting used to being a Green Lantern and getting trained and depending on their backgrounds their imagination could range from being a lot of imagination to not that much meaning that the constructs can be restricted. This could be a really close match, but in the end I just have to give my personal edge to The Jedi Order. The Final Battle Final Results Category:Blog posts